The proliferation of available media content is increasing at exponential levels that will soon reach many millions if not billions of such viewable media content. With the ubiquitous nature of media creation and publishing tools, individuals are able to become productive content creators. This has resulted in exceptional growth of available media content.
With the growth of available media content, it is inevitable that duplicate media items or portions of media items are uploaded to websites. Conventionally, detecting duplicate media items includes a direct comparison of the media items. Manual analysis of media content is highly inefficient considering the large body of available media content.